


Defiance: On

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: Defiant until the very end, you never change, Raha.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Defiance: On

**Author's Note:**

> [inserts into timeline as Scions are traveling to the Tempest]

“So you are still alive, then.”

The voice is smooth and quiet, but laced with a pointed anger. The Exarch blinks a few times as he feels the consciousness slip away just as easily as it came. It takes a long moment for his brain to find purchase in the fog pain has caused. There are desperate pleas from inside him to move, but his body protests. A pull and pain from his abdomen stills all attempts at movement.

_ That’s right, I was shot. _

“Breathing perhaps,” The voice corrects himself. He speaks in such a honeyed tone and the Exarch realizes suddenly why Thancred cannot stand him. 

“Tell me again, Exarch, how you transported the Crystal Tower here to the First.”

A grunt, pained and tired, breaks over dry lips in a weak protest.

A snap echoes in the space the pair occupies and a weightlessness eases the Exarch’s physical pain. His body is suspended, supported by magicks, in the inky darkness. 

“Did Allag know of its empire's creation?” It is a struggle to get the question out, but it achieves its desired effect as Emet-Selch startles.

“What?” The ascian sneers at the insinuation. 

“See, I believe they did. The Ancients had boundless wisdom, even before your reanimated puppet took the throne back.” The Exarch feels a confidence swell within him. The adrenaline from the gamble keeping any pain he may feel at bay, “the Tower was safeguarded for the future. I am simply the vehicle to protect that promise.”

A guttural scream breaks out of Emet-Selch’s chest, a brief rage engulfing him. The Exarch feels the darkness collapse around him, squeezing, before— for better or worse— Emet-Selch finds his composure.

“Do not seek to distract me from getting the answers I require,” his voice is low, a warning the Exarch does not heed.

A cough rattles through the Exarch. Despite the torture he was not to give in, and if he could prove an useful distraction until They could save the day, then so be it.

“Too long have you mettled in the fate of this star. They will come, and you will fall just like the rest.”

Even as the smugness rang through his voice the Exarch lowered his gaze, letting his head pitch forward until his chin hit his crystalline chest. His own abject failure brought Them to this suicide mission. Raw defiance of death’s embrace the only thing to keep him going until the end. Like the Ancients before him he would not let the secrets, and power, of the Tower fall while the future depended on it.

“Know this, Emet-Selch,” he raises his head, capturing the ascian’s angry gaze with his. Fire burns behind ruby eyes, assurance of a future to be proud of, “while there is still life in my breast you will  _ never _ learn of the Tower’s secrets.”

It was a promise he would keep as the darkness overtook him and consciousness gave way to the pain once more.

_ Defiant until the very end, you never change, Raha. _


End file.
